


Mistletoe and Wine

by Hunters_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Grace/pseuds/Hunters_Grace
Summary: Theyna One-ShotThalia's birthday turns out to be a pretty good one when someone lets Piper get drunk and run around with the mistletoe...And Reyna finally gets to kiss her crush for the first time, so Aphrodite can take her ridiculous curse, because someone has healed her heart.





	Mistletoe and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot  
> First kiss AU - drunk demigods + mistletoe  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think

22.12.17

Thalia had arrived late to the party, hoping to sneak in unnoticed at least for a little while. It was technically the Christmas bonfire but one of her friends were like to make a big deal over the fact that it was also her birthday. So she avoided the crowds to make her way to get a drink from the table at the far side of the arena.

She didn’t know what it was, but it was alcoholic and tasted alright so Thalia downed a cup - at least if she was tipsy it might not be as embarrassing when the others inevitably found her later.

It ended up being somewhat of a surprise as to who had found her that evening. She hadn’t been there long when she’d felt a tap on her shoulder. Thalia had turned to meet the gaze of a pair of chocolate brown eyes that had started to become familiar to her. The daughter of Zeus smiled easily at the Roman stood in front of her, quirking a curious eyebrow at her when she spotted a small package in her hand. Reyna offered it to her with a bright grin before she leaned closer to whisper her words to her.

“Happy Birthday…”

“Did I tell you it was my birthday today?” Reyna laughed at the comment.

“Just accept the gift will you.”

The hunter took the offered package from the Roman’s hand and inspected it curiously. It was a small box but that was all the information she could gain from the outside.

“You could just open it instead of trying to use your non-existent x-ray vision.”

“Point taken.” Thalia smirked at the woman, who rolled her eyes in response and the Greek begun carefully opening the box. “Is this-”

The hunter looked at the contents in shock. It was a small guitar pick that had been strung onto a necklace but it was very distinctly decorated with a signature that Thalia recognised immediately - Billie Joe Armstrong.

“Me and Jason went to see Green Day in concert a couple times, I think it was probably ingrained in his memory by you - but we have like a collection of like three of Billie Joe’s guitar picks. I figured you’d probably appreciate it.”

“This is amazing… Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” Reyna waved off the comment, stating that she’d wanted to before making to put the necklace around the taller girl’s neck. They smiled easily at each other as Reyna returned back to face her.

“There you go. Beautiful.” Thalia dipped her head slightly as a red tinge spread across her cheeks, luckily in the firelight it wasn’t as obvious as it might’ve been at any other time.

“Well, I mean I do try.” The hunter responded with a wink. Reyna laughing at her as they both leant against the drinks table slightly as they talked.

A few minutes later a loud giggle interrupted their conversation, and Thalia turned to find a rather heavily drunk Piper stood near them holding a stick that was considerably bigger than her.

“What’re you doing Pipes?” She asked and the younger woman just grinned cheekily.

“Erm… Thals?”

“Yeah?” Blue eyes turned back to the Roman who was looking directly above their heads. Thalia followed the woman’s gaze until she realised what was tied to the end of the stick that Piper was holding… Mistletoe.

Thalia rolled her eyes and took a few paces towards Reyna.

“Wait, Thalia, what about your v-”

Reyna didn’t get to finish asking the question that was blaring like a warning alarm in her mind, and damn she didn’t mind that at all.

Thalia had dipped her head slightly to bring their lips together in a kiss that Reyna imagined was uncharacteristically gentle, but that didn’t stop Reyna’s heart picking up speed until she was worried that Thalia would be able to feel it beating beneath her chest. She couldn’t help it though, she’d had a crush on the daughter of Zeus pretty much since she’d met her and Gods her lips felt even better than she thought they would now that they were actually connected to her own. 

The taller woman eventually pulled back slightly, and noted Piper happily skipping away from them from the corner of her eye before returning her full attention back to Reyna, and answered her previous question.

“My vows only apply to men, and women if they’re part of the hunt… so unless you got something to tell me, I think we’re good.”

Reyna grinned easily and tugged Thalia back down to meet her lips in a more fierce kiss. It was shorter lived, but that was just because neither of them could stop smiling and it made maintaining the kiss more difficult.

“Best birthday ever.” Thalia muttered against Reyna’s neck as she pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss against the crook of her neck whilst she was there, causing Reyna to squirm slightly.

Thalia drew back with a smug smirk at the Roman’s reaction, but quirked an eyebrow at the other woman as she stared over the hunter’s shoulder.

“What-” As she turned herself around, Thalia cut her own question short. She didn’t need the answer, now she understood.

Off in the crowd behind them stood a woman they both recognised easily… Aphrodite raised a plastic solo cup to the girls, throwing them a wink. Thalia groaned, turning her back to the goddess before jokingly flipping her off and leading Reyna away from the area. She heard Aphrodite’s laughter following them slightly but continued walking anyway.

“Where are we going?”

“Away from prying eyes… As much fun as that was, I’d rather continue it alone.” Thalia wrapped her arms around Reyna’s waist as she pushed her gently backwards until her back rested against a tree. The Roman humming in agreement at her words.

“Sounds good to me.” She stated simply, tugging the hunter back down to kiss her again.

At some point that night the two had managed to stumble their way back to Cabin 1 and had fallen into Thalia’s bed, though not before the hunter had managed to crack her head off the ceiling of the small alcove. Then managing to flop down onto the mattress with a resounding ‘ouch’ falling from her mouth. Reyna laughing as she wriggled her way over to the woman, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of her head that had a small bump forming on it.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Reyna chuckled softly as she ran a hand gently through Thalia’s hair.

“Yeah I know… I’m your idiot now though.”

“Mm, that you are.”

“You best believe it.” Thalia replied with a grin as she pushed herself up on one arm to lean over the Roman so she could press a kiss to her lips, the two happily spending most of that night in each other’s arms, talking or kissing…

Reyna smiled easily as she drifted off that night next to Thalia. Aphrodite could keep the curse she’d tried to gift her with, because this would undoubtedly be what broke that stupid curse.


End file.
